


Cinder fall the new maiden

by MarMarTheBunBun



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Power Exchange, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarMarTheBunBun/pseuds/MarMarTheBunBun
Summary: An alternate universe where Cinder decides to take a different approach to obtaining the maiden powers





	Cinder fall the new maiden

Cinder slammed her fist against the floor she was laying on. 

She was angry, after six months she hadn’t even come close to obtaining the maiden powers and she was getting desperate. Gritting her teeth, she smirked as she came up with a risky and desperate plan.   
Amber huffed as she got down of her horse, she swayed her hips as she made her way to a bar to take a rest.

Cinder scanned the girl as she spied on her from afar, slowly taking in every detail of her body, from her huge breasts to her taut ass. Cinder began to feel jealous, despite having a seductive body, she couldn’t come close to how amazing Amber’s body looked, and for the first time, she needed to have Amber herself under her grip as much as she needed to have her powers.

Amber entered the bar, and asked the waitress for a drink. She let her head fall back as she tried to relax. Her eyes opened as she heard footsteps enter the bar, her eyes quickly scanning their owner, and she bit her lip as her eyes travelled up long thick legs, a soft blush coloring her face as she took in the wide hips, and toned thighs. Her eyes widened at the ample bosom and she finally met her eyes, her soft lips and the amber colored eyes sending shudders through her body.

Cinder noticed the looks she was receiving from Amber, her eyes locking onto Amber’s from across the room. She slowly made her way towards the woman, making sure to swing her hips in a seductive way.

“Something catch your eye?” Cinder raised an eyebrow as she took a seat on the same table as Amber.

“Perhaps _you_ did…after all, it never hurts to be cautious” Amber gazed into  Cinder’s eyes, her curiosity guiding her into Cinder’s trap “If so, what would you do about it?”

Cinder smiles, her smile seductive, yet wicked “Well, I have been traveling these roads and it has lead me to feel lonely…” she laid her right elbow on the table, using her hand to support her head “I was thinking maybe I could meet a nice girl to help me relax and unwind some stress” her eyes bored into Amber’s, the angle at which she tilted her body purposely accentuating her breasts to the maiden.

Amber’s cheeks turned a deep red “Well, perhaps I could help you with that” She looks directly at Cinder’s soft chest. It had been a long time since the maiden had experienced someone else’s touch, so she had a lot of pent up stress.

The waitress set Amber’s drink on the table “Would you like anything, miss?” Her eyes drifted towards Cinder, her own face turning red as she noticed just how much can be seen from that angle.

“No thanks… I think I already know what I want already” Her smile was seductive as she looked over at Amber.

Amber’s face turned a deep shade of red, her eyes widened as she almost choked on her drink. Before continuing she finished her drink “So…want to take this to a more private place?”

Cinder stood up and her hands gently caressed Amber’s body “I think that’s a great idea” she whispered as she gently bit Amber’s ear lobe.

Amber let out a soft moan as she stood up, her embarrassment showing through her face.

The two got a room on the village’s inn, both of the girls quivering with arousal.

Cinder leds Amber through the room as she undressed her, her hands exploring Amber’s caramel body.

Amber’s blush only turned deeper as the two landed in bed, with Cinder on top of her. She let Cinder took control, moaning softly as her folds moistened with excitement.

Cinder tore her clothes off, her legs locking with Amber’s the two pussies rubbed against one another. Cinder letting out a soft moan as she slowly starts rubbing against Amber.

Amber’s moans aren’t soft, they are louder, and hornier, as they came from a girl who hasn’t been touched in a year, not even by herself.

Cinder smirked and pulled a double sided metal dildo from the pile of clothes laying beside them. She pressed it inside Amber, the wet sound of her walls clinging to the dildo echoing in both their ears, as she then slid the other end inside herself. She let out a loud moan as she felt the metal deep inside her.

Amber moans loudly as she began to squirt over the bed, her cunt too sensitive to endure it for long.

Cinder smirked and started rolling her hips, the sound of the two cunts rubbing against each other filling the room.

Amber screamed in pleasure, her eyes rolling back when suddenly she starts feeling drained, as her maiden powers began being pulled in by Cinder.

Cinder smiled and moaned louder as she starts pushing hard against Amber, her eyes glowing with energy as she fucks the maiden with her metal dildo.

Amber’s squeals of pleasure became louder as she orgasmed, her juices coating the dildo as her tongue rolled out of her mouth. Amber’s mind being melted by her powers getting absorbed and the amount of pleasure she feels.

As the powers finish being transferred to Cinder, Cinder climaxes, screaming in pleasure, covering the dildo with her inner juices as she orgasmed as a maiden.

Cinder took a few deep breaths as she recovered her stamina. Once she recovered she slid the dildo out of their drenched cunts.

“Clean it” she growled as she jammed it down Amber’s throat.

Amber gagged and coughed it out, obediently licking every drop of cum from the metal dildo.

Cinder quickly collared the ex-maiden and dragged her out of the room, intent on taking her back to Salem. She smirked. Maybe her mistress would even reward her. After all, Salem had quite the... _urges_ at times. Perhaps their fun doesn’t need to end after all... 


End file.
